A tamping tine of this type is already known from EP 1 329 554 A1. The entire pad front- and -rear side of the tine pad are covered with hardened metal plates. Provided in the region of the pad side surfaces are cylinder-shaped hardened metal inlays which are positioned in corresponding bores of the tine pad.
It is the object of one embodiment of the present invention to create a tamping tine of the kind mentioned at the beginning which can be fabricated in an efficient manner and at the same time offers high abrasion resistance.
An armoring of this kind leads to optimal protection of the hardened metal plates in the end region thereof. When performing the welding operation, it is possible to use various electrodes, thus enabling the application of different abrasion-resistant materials. Also, it is simple to carry out repairs and touch-ups of the armoring which might become necessary after very long service times of the tamping tines. The operating life of the tamping tine is thus altogether significantly increased. The build-up welding, being less expensive in direct comparison to armoring made of soldered-on hardened metal plates, substantially lowers the total cost of the tamping tine.